Iced Heart
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: A Gruvia story, set after the GMG arc. Their first date, on a chilly winter afternoon. Enjoy!


**A/N: my second story, this time featuring Gruvia. I hope you like it! Tell me what you think!**

* * *

"She's late," said a black haired young man, looking at the clock on the wall. "She should've been here 10 minutes ago."

Fairy Tail's ice mage, Gray Fullbuster sat a a small table in a cozy cafe, staring out the window. Watching and waiting. His black eyes stared into the distance, searching for a certain somebody.

It was a few months after the Grand Magic Games, just in the beginning of winter. The sky outside was gray and cloudy, the temperature cold and frigid. But Gray was fine with the cold. It never bothered him anyway, after all, he was an ice wizard.

Suddenly, the door to the cafe opened, revealing a gorgeous woman with long blue hair, wearing a blue dress and a blue hat to match. Her eyes searched the room, looking for a certain black haired man. Gray looked over and saw her, a smile coming across his face. She looked in his direction and immediately walked over, sitting down and smiling cheerfully at Gray.

"Hello, Gray-sama." She said, looking at him with merry blue eyes. He looked at her gently. "Hey Juvia. I'm glad you made it." He replied, pushing a menu towards her.

She blushed and chuckled. "Well, it is our first date, after all. I wouldn't miss it." She then proceeded to browse the menu, looking for a perfect drink to warm her up.

Gray stared at the beauty in front of him. He'd always known she was pretty, but only after he "died" did he realize how stunning she was. He was such an airhead, never noticing how much she truly cared for him. Now, on their first date, Gray was trying to make up for lost time.

Juvia looked up and noticed he was staring. "Gray-sama? What's wrong? You're looking a bit...lost." she said, concern in her lovely eyes.

Gray blinked, pulling himself out of dream land. "Sorry Juvia, I was, well, I was thinking about you. Your beautiful, you know?" He blurted out. He cringed on the inside. Great, he thought. She's probably thinking I'm a complete freak right now.

Juvia blushed and giggled. "Thank you, Gray."

The waiter came by to take their orders. When it was Juvia's turn, Gray noticed how close the waiter was, and how obviously attracted he was to her. Sure, how could someone not be? With her beautiful face, figure, and personality, she was the embodiment of perfect. And Gray was jealous.

Before he realized what he was doing, he had taken one of his hands and placed it on hers, causing her to pause in her order, then continue on, red blooming on her cheeks. When the waiter saw, he glared in Gray's direction. Gray stared evenly back, not backing down. The waiter backed away, finished Juvia order, then scurried off, sending a flustered look in Gray's direction. Gray huffed in victory.

Oblivious to what had just happened, Juvia simply smiled and grasped Gray's hand. He felt comforted by her touch.

"Gray, you didn't have to do this, you know. If you asked me on a date to make me feel better-"

She broke off suddenly when he leaned across the table, pulling her towards him in a tight hug. "Don't say that." He murmured, clutching her tightly and inhaling her scent, the smell of fresh rain. "Don't you dare say that. I don't want you feeling that way at all. I didn't ask you on this date because I felt sorry for you. I asked you on this date because I've always liked you, but I was too stupid to do anything about it. Even when you were with Lyon, I did nothing."

He pulled back, and stared into her shocked face. He cupped her cheek lightly, staring into her eyes. "But dying woke me up. It made me realize how foolish I was, how completely dense I was. It made me realize that I can't let things go by. I can't live life like that."

He looked down at himself, tears staring to form. He felt disgusted with himself. "How can you stand me? How can you be able to enjoy my company? I turned you down, I ignored you! How is it that your this good to me? I'm not good for you."

Her soft hand touched his chin, and she gently raised his head to look at her. Her eyes were gentle and happy, a serene smile upon her angelic face. "This is why I like you, Gray. It's because you know your wrongdoings, and I know your willing to fix them. If not, you wouldn't have asked me on this date. It's shows that you care." She murmured. " You're perfect just the way you are, Gray, and don't ever change."

Gray smiled at her. "I can't understand how positive you are. When I'm down like this, just you saying I'm ok makes everything better."

She giggled, releasing his hand and fixing her hair.

Their food arrived, and the couple lasped into a comfortable silence while they enjoyed their food. Gray sipped his coffee, inhaling the rich, dark smell. Juvia had ordered a slice of apple pie, with whipped cream. She put a little on a spoon. "Open wide," she said, pointing it in Gray's direction. He chuckled, but did as she requested. The whipped cream was sweet, light and fluffy.

As soon as they finished, and as soon as Gray had paid, the couple decided to stroll down the streets of Magnolia, looking in the shops and just having a fun time. They hid in an alleyway after spying Lucy and Natsu on a date of their own. The pink haired mage had his arm around Lucy, and both were laughing gleefully.

Gray slipped his hand into Juvia's. She squeezed it comfortingly, then shivered. "It's chilly out today." Gray looked at her, disentangled his hand, and pulled his long white coat off. "Here," he said, offering the jacket to her. She looked at him. "Are you sure?" She asked, surprised. "Won't you be cold?"

Gray shook his head. "Ice mage, remember?"

Juvia laughed.

They passed another shop, then another. Juvia stopped and looked into the window of another store, eyeing something. Gray looked over.

It was a small, blueish white heart necklace, like the color of ice. It was on a small, silver chain. Juvia looked at it longingly, then looked at the price.

"50,000J?" She gasped. "It must be pure diamond." She turned away from the glass with a disappointed look, dragging Gray away from the window. Gray looked back at the store, wishing he had enough money to buy the necklace for her.

They proceeded down the streets of Magnolia, heading for Juvia's street. The road they were on was empty, not a soul in sight.

The clouds, which had held up for so long, suddenly opened up, and rain began to fall. Juvia looked up, back in her element. "Do you remember when we fought, and I was depressed, and the rain only fueled my depression? Then you came, and saved me." She looked at him.

Gray smiled. "Rain isn't so bad. And especially when it's like this," he said, raising his hands. A blue glow lit up, and suddenly, the rain changed, becoming another substance.

Juvia's eyes lit up, watching the snow falling gently. She laughed. "Oh Gray-sama. Thank you. Today was perfect."

Gray held his hand out. "I'm not done yet," he said. Another blue glow lit his hand, and when it died, in his hand lay a perfect heart necklace, made out of pure ice. It sparkled with a radiance, reflecting Juvia's ecstatic face. "Oh Gray!" She exclaimed, tears of joy filling her eyes.

"It's ice that won't melt, so you can wear it as long as you like. Turn around." Gray said. Juvia turned, and he gently pulled her hair off her neck so he could place it there. When he was done, she turned, and stared at it, hanging just over her heart.

"Come on," Gray said. "Let's get you home."

They proceeded to walk until they got to Juvia's home. "Will I see you tomorrow?" Gray asked, looking at her luscious lips. Juvia giggled, then reached up and pulled Gray in. He barely registered what she was doing until her warm lips met his cold ones in a brief kiss.

"I do hope so," she whispered. She pulled away and waved once before going into her house, shutting the door. Gray stood outside for a minute, shocked. He touched his lips.

"I think I just died," he murmured. He thought back to the heart necklace. She didn't know, but since the ice was unmeltable, he could always trace it. As long as she wore it, and as long as she needed him, that necklace would bring him back to her.

"Time to go back," he said, taking one more look at her house. Then he turned and walked down the road, snow falling gently around him.


End file.
